


Brothers

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Couple [LuckDallas] [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, gender stuff, i think, idk - Freeform, like i guess you could say theyre trans but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Berga calls Dallas a girl a lot, and it’s not so much the term that bothers him rather than the <i>insinuation.</i> The idea that he’s weak because he’s feminine, because his curves don’t bother him that much anymore, because he’s comfortable wearing stuff that hugs his body skin-tight and makes him feel <i>okay</i> with himself finally. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Berga calls Dallas a girl a lot, and it’s not so much the term that bothers him rather than the _insinuation_. The idea that he’s weak because he’s feminine, because his curves don’t bother him that much anymore, because he’s comfortable wearing stuff that hugs his body skin-tight and makes him feel _okay_ with himself finally. Keith doesn’t say anything about it, but the silence is just as bad. Dallas doesn’t know if he can take it, the hatred and anger he feels whenever he comes to see Luck. Still, he thinks it’s worth it when he’s in Luck’s arms, kissing him or whatever, even though he can feel the disappointment coming off the elder Gandors in waves.

This isn’t about them, though. Dallas’s relationship is _not_ with them, it’s with _Luck_ , and you’d think they’d be a little more sensitive about all this gender stuff considering Luck is a clusterfuck of things when it comes to that. Still, it’s different with him. Luck’s in love with him; Keith and Berga are not. They still hate him, and Dallas can’t blame them. He still hates himself for what he’s done, after all. They’ll probably never forgive him, and he’s not sure he can live with that.

It almost – almost – makes him want to stop being feminine and go back to the jackass he once was, if only to reassert himself. However, the look on Luck’s face when he sees him in one of those light, almost-see-through nightgowns is enough to keep him from wanting to go back.

After all, Dallas isn’t doing this for _them_.


End file.
